A home for us watermelons
by Kimiko Aikiko Fukui
Summary: A Suika Fanfic. A story of finding a place they belong to and Suigetsu falling under a sweet smelling spell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or whatever so yeah…..

The smell was so sickly sweet. Red juice was all over her body. She's been through many bloody gory battles but oddly enough, she had never felt so sick and grossed before. The bruise Karin had attained from the watermelon was making her head spin. She was slowly being engulfed by the sweet, sensual fragrance of the watermelon. Her body tingled as the fragrance diffused. So this was how diabetes felt like.

Karin laid down on the grass patch, still recovering from her minor concussion. Why the rush to go back anyway? War was over, Sasuke is back in Konoha. It was just Suigetsu, Jugo and herself, still in search for a place for themselves. No one had wanted to stay in Konoha with Sasuke. Not everyone in the village was ready to accept them. However, this just left a black space in her mind. All these years Karin was trapped in Orochimaru's den and had little memories from her past. The recent war and her love for Sasuke had kept her occupied for a long time and now with so much time in her hands, she felt lost. Chasing after Sasuke would just leave her hurt.

"He's probably with that damn pink-haired bitch anyway."

Heaving a sigh, Karin picked herself up and headed back to the inn for a shower. So much for trying to get a watermelon without squashing it.

Suigetsu was getting impatient. The three of them were suppose to meet at the inn 10 minutes ago for dinner and Karin still hasn't shown up. Yes, 10 minutes felt like 10 years to him.

"Where the hell is that woman? She's 10 minutes late and I'm starving!"

"Oh, so Karin being late is unacceptable and waiting for you to be done and a katana shop for 2 hours is fine? How nice of you." Jugo said sarcastically.

"Before you try picking a fight with me about being late, don't forget what you freakin made me go through at the katana shop and yes, I was hit by a freakin watermelon so don't question me or you'll be seeing my fist in your face." Karin had arrived and stormed into her room.

What. The. Freak. How is it possible for a freakin ninja, who has been killing people and dodging possible death threats not anticipate a freakin watermelon?! Suigetsu was about to yap at Karin when he smelt a sweet, sensual scent lingering in the air. The smell was so strong, sweet and familiar- Watermelon. It was coming from Karin. The smell was making Suigetsu's mouth water and his hunger pangs worse. Obviously, Jugo wasn't affected by the scent cause he was too busy talking to birds (as usual). The scent wouldn't go away. Suigetsu breathed deeply. He was craving. Craving for something.

"Ok, let's get out of here. I'm starving!" Karin said as she walked out of her room.

Oh gawd. The scent was just getting stronger with her presence. The two men started to follow Karin out. As Jugo and Karin discussed about their next destination, Suigetsu was under a total trance of the scent. He was so attracted to it.

"Oh gawd, now I look like some freakin pervert sniffing Karin. Shit."

He shook his head.

"Straighten up Suigetsu! Don't be fooled by the scent!" and he slapped himself.

Suigetsu quickened his pace so he could join in the conversation and well, get his mind occupied. Just then, his hand brushed against Karin's. It felt sticky. He smelt his hands (Author's note: What a perv….). Freak, now he has got the scent all over his hands! This was driving him nuts. Suigetsu had never gotten so excited over the scent of a watermelon in his life. Now, of all the people this scent could be coming from, it had to be Karin. Great.

Everyone was enjoying dinner. Well, everyone but Suigetsu. Karin looked at him. It was weird how he was the one getting all worked up because of dinner and now he was trying to sit as far as possible from Karin and sniffing on dangos. Sensing someone watching him, Suigetsu looked up and their eyes met. Quickly, he averted his eyes and concentrated on sniffing his dangos. He was blushing like mad.

"Haha, how cute of him." Karin thought.

Wait, hold on a minute. Did she just thought Suigetsu was cute?

Suigetsu fell back on the sofa. He was tired of playing mindgames with the watermelon scent. He lifted his hands up high and looked at it blankly. The smell of dangos weren't powerful enough and the watermelon scent on his hands lingered and stayed like a stubborn stain. Suigetsu looked around the living room. Karin was in her room and Jugo was out. He stared at his hands.

"Suigetsu, you're a pervert." He thought and took a timid lick of his hand.

It felt heavenly. It did not taste like any normal watermelon. The taste was rich in sweetness and it stirred up his mind. Oh freak. It's the uprise of a disturbing fetish.

Before Suigetsu could take another taste, Karin came out of her room. She sat right in front of Suigetsu on the floor and started to watch tv. Well, Suigetsu was taking up the whole sofa so she had no choice. It felt so torturous for Suigetsu. Her hair was just the right shade of red of a delicious watermelon and even smelt like one. His mind was blowing up.

"Shouldn't you go take a bath? You reek of watermelon." He said with a hint of control in his voice.

"Too lazy."

Crap. He was going to lose his senses any second and probably, things will not turn out fine. He could feel his face burning up and swirls were forming in his eyes. Suigetsu tried to move away but he was already entangled and trapped in the scent. His face started inching closer and closer to Karin. Feeling an unusual presence coming from behind her, Karin turned her head. That was a wrong move. Her hair brushed against Suigetsu's face and his senses cracked.

Suigetsu pushed Karin against the floor and started to lick her neck. Karin was too stunned to react. She felt a burning sensation around her neck and she lost all energy for that moment. Suigetsu was out of control. He slowly made his way to her collarbone and his hands were slowly pulling her shirt down. A tiny voice inside of him was shouting stop while the rest of his mind just wanted more watermelon. His licks started to work its way to Karin's Chest.

"Suigetsu!" was all Karin could manage.

Just then, Suigetsu looked up and into her eyes. His senses were finally back. Oh shit. He was screwed. Fighting against his senses, he quickly carried Karin (princess style!) to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He needed to get the scent off her ASAP. Suigetsu looked at Karin. Her face was bright red and a blank. They stood there for a while into Jugo came in. He stared at the both of them and walked away.

"Sorry for interrupting."

With his senses coming back for good, Suigetsu walked out of the toilet, leaving Karin and the shower on.

"Next time, please don't tempt me like that." He said as he left the toilet.

Karin's legs weakened and her knees dropped on the floor. She touched her neck. It had an electric feeling. She could still feel that burning sensation vividly. Her face was burning up as she recalled the scene.

What exactly had just happened?

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading! Hopefully Chapter 2 will be up by next month unless I get a massive review spam for chapter 2. Heehee, that would be a dream come true for me


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or whatever so yeah…..

Authors Note: I'm so sorry this has taken nearly 1 year to write! Oh my watermelons, how am I gonna make up to you guys…

Karin couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, with the scene replaying in her mind for countless of times. She could not understand. Why would Suigetsu do such a thing, especially to her? Why didn't she fight back that time? Most important of all, why did she enjoy it? Her face burnt up. The night felt like an endless pit.

Now back at the room next door, Suigetsu's face was pumped up with blood. It took him 5 minutes to logically think through what had just happen. With his mind clearing up, he turned bright red. What the fuck just happened? Why the fuck must he end it all with 'Don't tempt me like that'? Suigetsu buried his face into his pillow.

"Fuck!"

Suigetsu opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself being able to sleep through the night after such a… well… unusual incident. Just the thought of last night heated up his face.

He glanced at the clock. The three of them would have to leave the town for Konoha by noon, leaving him only around 3 hours or so. Haha, it was weird how they had left Konoha a month ago in search for a place to return to. How, they were all going back to where it had all started.

Suigetsu walked out of his room and sensed that the Jugo and Karin were probably out and about.

"Thank god. Wouldn't want to see that damn bitch anyway."

He walked back to his room and fell on his bed. He reached out his hands and smelled it. The watermelon scent still lingered on his hands. In fact, it was getting stronger.

It had already been an hour since Suigetsu had stepped out of the inn. Watermelon tasting had made him full. All the fruit stalls had watermelons as green as the grass of the Leaf village and flesh as red as blood, yet none of them tasted like Karin. He walked out of the village and laid on the grass patch, munching his last bit of watermelon. The world felt mysterious. Suigetsu wonders. He wondered why he felt so intoxicated. He wondered why his heart races thinking about the red head. And he wondered, why did he like her. Wait. What?

Karin was zoned out. Since the morning, she couldn't do anything right. She drank a cup of sugar instead of her morning tea, her chakra sensing training was all messed up and in fact, she felt her whole life was in a whirl. Sipping her tea, Karin looked up into the sky. It was blue as always but this time, the sky felt eternal and brought her mind far away. Hmmm. Maybe that's why that Shikamaru guy loved cloud watching.

She took a deep breathe and sighed. Karin touched her neck. Countless of people have bitten all over her body before for chakra. Even her first love Sasuke did so multiple times. So why, why did just a simple lick from Suigetsu felt so… different?

She laid down on the bench and thought about it. Karin had never actually felt this way with Sasuke before. Maybe it's love.

Love. What exactly is love? Karin was head over heels for Sasuke but even she didn't know whether that was love or just a momentary obsession over his body and chakra level. Karin thought about Suigetsu. It was only moments later that she realized- who is Suigetsu?

Yes, Karin knows that he was from Kirigakure's Hozuki clan and all his relations with Orochimaru and the 7 swords men. That was basically it. Well, he has this thing for teasing her. She was mad at that but it was nice to have someone like him to lighten up the mood during their Hebi days. All these thoughts just sparked up her mind. Karin jolted up. She had no practical reason but Karin knew that she had to speak to Suigetsu. Now.

Suigetsu's face turned bright red. He felt so embarrassed just picturing himself telling Karin 'I like you'. Urgh, wasn't there any other way to d a confession? In the first place, part of him still refused to admit that he was smitten and in love with the red head. Part of him was panicing. After all the childish teases, will Karin even take a confession from him seriously? Suigetsu sighed. Since when did he had such serious feelings her? He scratched his head. His memories with her felt like a ball of red thread all tangled up. There was no way out of this seductive, sweet-smelling red trap.

Just at that instant, Suigetsu's ears perked up and flushed red. Karin was behind him. Any ninja would have known.

End of chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up by in a few weeks time (and not 1 year hehe). Also, thank you for the first 3 reviews for pushing me to write this


End file.
